The McCloud Brothers Profiles
by Reverand Raccoon
Summary: Did Fox have siblings? In this story I'm going to introduce you to Fox's three younger brothers. I simply got the idea from playing vs. mode on Star Fox Assault, and my sister. I present Tanner, Garfield, and Robert McCloud. I'm going to start with Fox. I own the three younger brothers, their families, and Marcus Raccoon. Everyone else is owned by Nintendo


Did Fox have siblings? In this story I'm going to introduce you to Fox's three younger brothers. Now don't think I'm gender biased. I simply got the idea from playing vs. mode on Star Fox Assault, and my sister. I present Tanner, Garfield, and Robert McCloud. I'm going to start with Fox.

I own the three younger brothers, their families, and Marcus Raccoon.

Everyone else is owned by Nintendo.

Name: James Foxworth McCloud Jr. (Fox)

DOB: 07 July 1967

Schooling: Cornearia City ISD

Hometown: Cornearia City, Cornearia

Collage: Cornearia Flight Academy

Parents: James Foxworth McCloud Sr. & Vixy Renard McCloud

Siblings: Tanner, Garfield, Robert. (Brothers) Born one year exactly after each other.

Occupation: Leader of the Star Fox Mercenary Squadron

Friends: Everyone in Cornearia

Enemies: Andross

Affiliations: Star Fox & Cornearia Army

Species: Fox

Family: Krystal McCloud, wife.

Marcus Lenard McCloud, son.

Homechurch: Great Fox First Pentecostal Church

Pastor: Marcus Raccoon

Music: Gospel & Religious

Hobbies: Spending time with family.

Dislikes: Alcohol, Drugs, Beer, Wine, Champagne. Etc.

Likes: Healthy Stuff.

Colors: Red.

Books: Bible – KJV.

Games: War games.

Songs; When We All Get To Heaven by Alan Jackson

Name: Tanner Victor McCloud

DOB: 07 July 1968

Schooling: Cornearia ISD

Hometown: Cornearia City, Cornearia

Collage: Lylat University & Cornearia Police Academy

Parents: James Foxworth McCloud Sr. & Vixy Renard McCloud

Siblings: Fox, Garfield, and Robert. (Brothers) Born one year exactly after each other.

Occupation: Police Officer at the Cornearia City PD

Friends: Everyone in Cornearia City

Enemies: N/A

Affiliations: Cornearia City Police Department.

Species: Fox

Family: Calita James, wife

Homechurch: Great Fox First Pentecostal Church

Pastor: Marcus Raccoon

Music: Gospel & Religious

Hobbies: Reading books

Dislikes: Alcohol, Drugs, Beer, Wine, Champagne. Etc.

Likes: Healthy Stuff.

Colors: Blue.

Books: Bible – KJV, Mystery books.

Games: Mystery games.

Songs; I Feel Like Traveling On by Chuck Wagon Gang

Name: Garfield Charles McCloud

DOB: 07 July 1969

Schooling: Cornearia ISD

Hometown: Cornearia City, Cornearia

Collage: Lylat University.

Parents: James Foxworth McCloud Sr. & Vixy Renard McCloud

Siblings: Fox, Tanner, and Robert. (Brothers) Born one year exactly after each other.

Occupation: Owner of McCloud Fashion Factory

Friends: Everyone in Cornearia City

Enemies: N/A

Affiliations: Cornearia City Police Department.

Species: Fox

Family: Arlene Foxtail, wife

Homechurch: Great Fox First Pentecostal Church

Pastor: Marcus Raccoon

Music: Gospel & Religious

Hobbies: N/A

Dislikes: Alcohol, Drugs, Beer, Wine, Champagne. Etc.

Likes: Healthy Stuff.

Colors: Yellow.

Books: Bible – KJV, Fashion books.

Games: N/A.

Songs; We Shall Wear A Robe And Crown by Karen Peck And New River

Name: Robert Foxworth McCloud

DOB: 07 July 1970

Schooling: Cornearia ISD

Hometown: Cornearia City, Cornearia

Collage: Lylat University & Cornearia Flight Academy

Parents: James Foxworth McCloud Sr. & Vixy Renard McCloud

Siblings: Fox, Garfield, and Tanner. (Brothers) Born one year exactly after each other.

Occupation: Senior Advisor for the Star Raccoon Mercenary Squadron

Former Star Fox Team member.

Friends: Everyone in Cornearia City

Enemies: N/A

Affiliations: Star Raccoon, Star Fox, Cornearia Army.

Species: Fox

Family: Gwen Ringtail, wife

Barry Joseph & Norman Foxworth, sons. Born 20 Aug 1993

Claire Ann, daughter. Born 09 Mar 1995

Homechurch: Great Fox First Pentecostal Church

Pastor: Marcus Raccoon

Music: Gospel & Religious

Hobbies: Reading books

Dislikes: Alcohol, Drugs, Beer, Wine, Champagne. Etc.

Likes: Healthy Stuff.

Colors: Green

Books: Bible – KJV & Adventure.

Games: Adventure Games.

Songs; Go Light Your World by Kathy Troccoli


End file.
